Love Forever, Scott
by Cykeotic
Summary: Sequel to 'It Was An Accident'. What the X-Man does after his nightmare comes true. Please review if you read.


DISCLAIMER – The characters belong to Marvel and not me.

NOTES – This is a sequel to 'It Was An Accident' which wasn't meant to have a sequel but as people who reviewed wanted one here it is. It would help if you read 'It Was An Accident' first, but you might still understand it if you don't. Sorry it's short. Thanks to my beta readers.

LOVE FOREVER, SCOTT

Dear Jean,

This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I've written a letter to all the others but I had to leave yours till last because I knew it would be the hardest. Please don't ask them what I wrote in their letters. Basically I told them how much I care about them and how proud I am of all of them. I even said that to Logan. Well not the care about him part. I've written a letter to Nathan and my father and I'd appreciate it if you could give it to them when you see them next. Make sure Nathan knows that I love him. 

Don't be worried as you read this, I haven't committed suicide. That would be the cowards' way out. The least Sam deserves is for me to have to live with the guilt of what I did. You've all tried to talk to me, told me how it wasn't my fault but I know it was. Professor Xavier took me in to help me control my powers and use them for good instead of evil, but I've failed him. I lost control and now an innocent man, no boy, is dead. Tell the Professor, if you hear from him; tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry for not being the leader he wanted me to be, not being the son he could be proud of. Thank the others for trying to help me; even Logan tried although I could tell deep down inside he blamed me for what happened.

Speaking of Logan all I want is for you to be happy Jean, even if that means with him. I can't stand that guy but I know he loves you and I know he'll make sure you're happy and that's all I want.

I wish I knew long meaningful words to express how I feel about you. Please don't come after me or send anyone else to find me. I need to leave my home, my friends, my family, you. If you ever wonder why, just remember all those nights I woke up screaming. All those nights you held me after my bad dreams. It's not a bad dream anymore Jean, my nightmare is now my life. I cannot express to you in words how scared I am that I might hurt you like I hurt him. It's happened once it could happen again.

This is the moment I'm suppose to write some poem to express my feelings for you. But you know how bad my poetry is, even though you framed that awful one I wrote to you last Valentines Day. Instead I just want to say five words which I remember from some soppy romantic film you forced me to watch. It sums up everything I want to say to you as I leave you. – Thank you for loving me.

Love Forever

Scott 

*****

If anyone noticed the man in the red shades drive down the high-way they wouldn't possibly know that he wasn't just driving away from New York he was also driving away from his life and everyone he loves. That was until a familiar voice came into his head.

__

//_Scott//_

He assumed she must have read the letter. He ignored her.

__

//Scott don't try and block me out, we need your help. //

He wasn't Cyclops anymore, he wasn't Scott Summers anymore, he ignored her.

__

//Scott please, the blackbird's crashed. Gambit and Psylocke are unconscious, Storm is trapped, my legs are crushed. Rogue and Logan are trying to fight off Destroyer but he's too powerful. //

It had nothing to do with him anymore, he had left that life.

__

//For heaven's sake Scott please take the spare jet and come and help. //

He stopped the car in a lay-by. What was he doing? They needed him. But the X-Men had been through worse together before. Storm would always conquer her claustrophobia or they would think of some brilliant plan that would fool their enemy. He couldn't go back. He had used every last ounce of strength to write those letters and drive out of those gates. He couldn't go back.

__

//I know you're scared and you think we don't trust you, but we do. Please Scott, we need you. //

She was obviously trying to restrain herself from screaming and hurting him mentally. He felt as if he was torn in two.

He sat in the lay-by for a few more seconds then made his mind up. He turned the steering wheel, put his foot down on the accelerator and drove.

THE END

*****

No more, I have to write the next part of my new story now. Hope you like it, tell me what you think, I really appreciate your reviews.


End file.
